Sword Art Online: Old Friend to New Enemy
by jv1991
Summary: Keita committed suicide because of Kirito. Kirito had to live on his life. Meanwhile an enemy returns and has a plan for vengeance with some help...including Kirito's old friend who wants Kirigaya to be gone for killing his friends. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story and I do not own Sword Art Online.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Sword Art Online Fanfic: Old Friend to New Enemy

Chapter 1:The Return

"You're a Beater! You had no right to be with us!" Keita said with a furious tone. Kirito just stood there with his head down. He felt so much guilt in him, he failed to his guild members. Keita just stood there, shocked that his friends were no longer here thanks to him.

Than...That's when the most tragic thing happened.

Keita climbed on the edge of the bridge. Kirito gasped, he then ran tried to reason with him, but it was too late. Keita than fall all the way into the far deep to the far ground.

Kirito just looked at the bottom until his body disappeared into the clouds. "What have I done?! I never wanted this to happen to all of you!" Kirito screamed in his head. He fell in his knees and bursted into tears.

While falling to his death, Keita closed his eyes and let his tears fall up. "Ducker, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Sachi...I'm so sorry." Then everything went black.

Kirito had to live on, with the guilt in his heart. He promised to never let his arrogance get in the of his friends. He wished to die on that tragic day, but if he did, he wouldn't have gotten the best life he'd ever ask for. 2 years had passed since the SAO incident and Kirito went to the game to see his friends and go on a quest together.

Meanwhile a certain someone has plans for revenge. "Enjoy you life, Kirito. Once I get out, you will be sorry!" Said Sugou vowing revenge. He has planned this in case this ever happened. Just than his cell wall exploded into a hole.

"So Nobuyuki, do you have a plan on getting revenge on that kid who killed my brother?" Said the man in a black uniform. "Indeed, your brother, Kuradeel was a good man in my book. But before we do I need to get his memories to get into that world he is in now. Then I we join together to defeat Kirito once and for all!"

The man and Sugou past through the security and ran when they heard sirens. 'We need a secret hideout, one with a computer" said Suguo.

Decided to start a new Fanfic. I'll try to act that this story will make sense. Big fan of the series, please review and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**_Chapter 2: The Plan_**

Sugou and his friend found an abandoned building which was perfect for them to begin discussing their plan in private.

"Well the news of your breakout is spreading like wildfire. What do we do?" Said the man

"We stay in here and begin our plan of vengeance on Kirito" said Sugou.

"I don't like this kid for what he did to my brother, because you told me that. Then again, he was the hero who freed a lot of people on the SAO incident."

"True, but he was the one who ruined my plans to rule the world I took. I am still Fairy King Oberon and I will restore those plans, that I swear! By the way, I didn't get your name the last time I saw you."

"My name is Alexander, Sugou"

"Well, Alexander, we have so much work to do." Sugou then walked to the computer and began search for Kirito's home address.

"So we're gonna break into this kid's house, copy some his memories on his Nervegear with a USB, get out with no trace of witness, and extract it to go into the world he and his friends are?"

"Exactly, and not we, **you**." "Great, so clever. The neighbors will never see a grown man sneaking into a house" Alexander said sarcastically.

"I was aware of that. You need to sneak in when no one is at the house. Which is at morning."

"Why?"

"Kirito and his sister go to school during morning, their mother goes earlier." "I hope you know what to your doing."

"Trust me, I know."

** At Kazuto's house:**

"Onii-chan! Don't forget to lock the door on the way out!" said Suguha.

"Yeah, Yeah. I got it." said Kazuto.

Sugu went without him. Kazuto hurried as he brung his bag of school work and got out of the front door...which he forgot to lock. Alexander saw him go and disappear in the distance. Alexander sneaked down to make sure no neighbors would see him. He grabbed the door handle, twisted it, and it opened the door.

"Stupid kid." said Alexander.

He then went to Kazuto's room and saw his nerve gear. He then used his computer and plugs the NerveGear cable into the computer output. He puts the USB in the computer also and begins to copy Kazuto's files into it. Once the uploading was completed, he put the NerveGear back to the shelf where it was, and quietly got out of the house, with no trace or witness.

**At the abandoned building/hideout:**

"Alright Sugou, I got the files right hear." said Alexander, as he handed Sugou the USB.

"Excellent, our mission is almost accomplished. Now we just search some his memories to see what's he been up to."

Sugou and Alexander saw Kirito's memories on the screen...

_"**My name is Klein. Maybe you can show me some moves?"**_

_** "I didn't get left out."**_

_** "That's way worse then a beta tester! Your a goddamn cheater!"**_

_** "Here's to the Moonlit Black Cats!"**_

_** "Thank you, Good bye."**_

_** "You're a Beater! You had no right to be with us!"**_

"Wow the kid had a pretty rough time there" said Alexander taking about the last two memories.

"Yes, but he did lie to them about his level. So technically it was his fault."

Sugou paused the video, which had a good view of the Moonlit Black Cats.

"This gives me an idea" said Sugou.

"What is it?" said Alexander.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, Alexander" Sugou then chuckled, which was a sign of an evil plot about to be unveiled.

**Alright that was chapter 2. Slightly longer than 1, so please review on this chapter, and please don't be too harsh. This is my first fanfic.**

**Next: The Set Up**


	3. Chapter 3: The Set Up

**_Chapter 3: The Set Up_**

_** At the Abandoned building/Hideout:**_

"So, who's this Keita on the kid's memories?" said Alexander.

"He appears to have been a guild leader of "The Moonlit Black Cats". He is also close to the other members from being in a PC research club. He let Kirito join their guild when he rescued them from being killed." said Sugou.

"Man, then he committed suicide over his friend's deaths?"

"Sadly yes, such a tragedy. Kirito knew better then this. He was the cause of their deaths."

"Tough time for the kid."

"And he got over it. He is cold hearted."

"Yeah, but he still hangs out with those friends and hasn't betrayed them."

"Think Alexander, don't forget that he AND Titania we're the ones who killed your brother."

"Titania?"

"Or Asuna. She was supposed to be my wife. Now I don't care about her at the moment, all I want is vengeance."

Sugou examined the paused video which pictured Keita, from his head to his boots. He then, scanned the picture with a tool he programmed.

"What are doing, Sugou?" Alexander asked.

"I am about to recreate his avatar."

"You're bringing him back to life?!"

"Well, yes and no. I can only give him the memories from Kirito and there's no way I can find his NerveGear somewhere."

"Whoa, you're a genius."

"Thanks for the complement."

"So when do we go in?"

"We wait and Keita will follow our orders with training to beat Kirito and his friends."

"Do you think it will work out for him?"

"Of course, he will make a perfect apprentice." Sugou then laughed evilly, and Alexander joined along.

**_ Inside Sugou's computer program:_**

Inside the program was a person who's face was lying in the floor, in a white covered atmosphere. He then groaned in tiredness, opened his eyes, and tried to get up on his feet.

"W-What happened to m-me?"he said while he looked around.

"You're in my program, Keita."

Keita jumped from the voice he couldn't see who spoke of it.

"W-Who are you?! Where am I?!" Keita said frightened.

"Relax. I'm the one who can give you your life back."

"What?"

"You are Keita, leader of The Moonlit Black Cats and was betrayed by Kirito."

"Yes I am... Kirito." Keita said the beater's name in a dark tone.

"He took your friends away from you. You know what you must do."

"I-I hate him. But what can you do?"

"I will train you to became a powerful player to defeat the Beater once and for all."

Keita sighed and took a moment to think.

"I want him gone, but this seems wrong." Keita said.

"If you do as I instruct you to do, I will be able to bring your friends back."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, I swear. So, do we have a deal?"

"...Yeah."

"Excellent. You will be trained with various skills, then when you are ready, you and Kirito will a nice reunion."

"Sounds like a plan." Keita said.

"You will need a name to describe your new life. From this day forth, anyone you encounter will be sure to pronounce you're new username. Keita... The Superior Player!"

"Superior...I like it. When do we start?" said Keita.

"Now." said Sugou.

** I will begin writing chapter 4, which will actually be what Kirito and his friends are doing while Sugou and his friends are planning. Please review and stay tuned for future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Kazuto, along with Suguha and Asuna, walked into Dicey Café, where they were requested to come for a meeting.

"Hey Agil, what's up? said Kazuto

"Hey Kirito. We need tell you guys this." said Agil, in a serious tone.

In the room was also Rikka, Klein, and Keiko.

"What's wrong?" said Kazuto.

Agil took a moment of silence and said, "It's Sugou...he broke out of jail."

Everyone in the room gasped. Kazuto was shocked along with Asuna and Sugu.

"When?"

"Last night. He had help too." said Agil.

Kazuto looked at Asuna and saw horror in her eyes. He placed a kiss in her forehead.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay. Everybody listen."

Everybody looked at Kazuto with concern.

"I know this is bad, but don't worry, he can't get us as long as we stay away from any danger he commits. We must be aware of what surrounds us anywhere. Understand everyone?" said Kazuto with serious tone.

Everybody nodded, agreeing to stay safe. Kazuto looked at everybody and said,

"I just don't want any of you hurt."

"Onii-Chan, don't worry. We promise to be careful, right guys?" said Sugu.

Everybody then yelled,

"Yeah!"

"Okay good." said Kazuto.

He looked at Asuna again and hold hands with her, smiling.

"Everything is going to be alright." said Kazuto in his thought.

**At Kazuto's home:**

Kazuto and Suguha were cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Wait Onii-Chan! I'll cook the meat, you cut the vegetables." said Sugu.

"What? I can handle it." said Kazuto.

"The last time you did it, it was catching fire!"

"That was an accident!"

"Still, the last we need Mom to see is a burned house." said Sugu.

"Okay, whatever." said Kazuto.

Just when they finished cooking dinner, Midori came in.

"Hi Suguha, Kazuto." said Midori.

"Hi Mom." both Kazuto and Suguha said.

"How was work? " said Kazuto

"It was alright, but I get so tired every time." said Midori and then yawned.

The three sat down at the dinner table and began to eat. While they were enjoying their meal they had a conversation.

"So Onii-Chan, are you going to ALO tonight? said Suguha.

"Yeah, I have a lot more time to fight bosses and spend time with Yui." said Kazuto.

"Just don't spend too much time on that game. You may be in another world, but in the real world you have a lot of homework, mister." said Midori.

"I know Mom. Don't worry, I promise I will get good grades...as soon as I know what the work means." said Kazuto.

"I could help with that, you know." said Suguha.

"That's okay Sis, I got it." Kazuto said as he finished eating. "Thanks for the meal. I'll be in my room."

Suguha and Midori looked at Kazuto as he walked upstairs. Midori looked worriedly.

"What's wrong mom?" said Suguha.

"...It's just that he keeps going into that game with that NerveGear. I know he has a friends and a daughter there, he told me. But I'm so worried and scared that he'll get in danger like last time. I just can't handle that situation anymore. I want him to have a brighter future, go to college, get married, and have a family. He's grown up so fast." said Midori as she looked down.

Suguha walked to her mother and sat in a seat next to her.

"I know you're worried about Onii-Chan, but he gets things done right."

"But by maybe killing them?!" yelled Midori, which made Suguha jump.

"...I'm sorry Sugu. It's just that when his real mother, my sister, came in that door, holding him, she wanted me to take care of him and only have a future like his father, that is what I was afraid of."

"W-What?" said Suguha.

"N-Nothing, um, I'll clean the dishes Sugu, you can go play in the game."

Suguha went to her room, still a little curious about what her mother said about her uncle. She then put her AmuSphere and entered the game.

**Alright, that was Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be about Kirito and all of his friends in the game. Sorry for the slow update. I also wanted to thank user for sending me an OC, that could be useful for future chapters. It be very appreciative for you to please send me a message about this story, OC or a review. AND if you keep scrolling down, you will be presented with a sneak peek of the future chapters of this story (like a trailer of a movie). So please read and enjoy!**

_**It's been 2 years since the SAO incident. I had a rough, but yet amazing life. I've met the love of my life, I met new friends, and I got closer to my family than before. Life was alright...but there's still one thing that still haunts me...my past.**_

The scene is Kirito looking in the sky laying in the grass, relaxing.

_**My name is Kirigaya Kazuto. I am the beater that save many lives...but not all of them.**_

The scene jumps to Kazuto awoken up after a nightmare occurred, panting and sweating.

**I vowed to never speak of them because if I did, the pain and guilt would come back...and It did.**

The scene jumps to Keita, wearing an metal and improved armor than his last one and wearing a hood to cover his face and identity. He also had a bionic arm.

"Alright Superior, you need keep a low profile and get to the control system of World Seed."

"Yes, Oberon." said Keita.

The scene jumps to Kirito and his friends first encounter the black hooded figure.

"Who are you?!" yelled Kirito pointing his sword to the mysterious man.

"I'm your worst nightmare" said Keita.

The scene jumps to during the two's fight and ends when Kirito cuts the hood off of Keita. Kirito drew his sword to point at the figure. Keita, for the first time in 2 years, looked back at Kirito. Kirito gasped and his eyes widened with terror. He dropped his sword to the ground and said

"K-K-Keita?!"

"...We meet again, ..Beater"

The scene jumps to Kirito with his hand in his face. Asuna was next to him, holding him.

**_I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted all of you to go back. I was a failure._**

The scene jumps to Kazuto sitting next to his aunt, Midori.

"I'm not the son you wanted me to be, Aunt Midori." said Kazuto.

"Kazuto." said Midori very worriedly and upset.

The scene jumps to Keita grabbing Kirito by his neck.

"Why are you still alive?" said Keita

"B-Because I had something worth living for." said Kirito in deep voice.

The scene jumps to Sugou, Alexander, Keita and his new "army" ready to battle Kirito and all of his friends.

"All hail Oberon." said Sugou to his army.

"ALL HAIL OBERON!" said the entire army.

**_Now I might lose all of my friends and family. All because of a lie. I will also lose one thing...my will to live._**

The final scene is Kirito, with his uniform damaged and ripped, fighting Keita with two swords.

"This ends once and for all, Traitor!" said Keita.

Sword Art Online: Old Friend to New Enemy

_The past is the past. We can't change that._


End file.
